The Grudge
by ToyStoryFanGirl
Summary: Princess Peach was just brutally murdered. Now; Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and investigators try and find Princess Peach's killer. Even though she is dead, her crawling, croaking spirit is still inside. Will they make it? Rated M for Blood, Gore, ghosts...R&R!


Authors Note:

I was watching the scary/supernatural movie, The Grudge (or in Japan, Ju-On: The Grudge), while I was writing this. I know, I am one retarded person….but hey, I need to update my gallery after my "_Insert amount of months here"_ absence. Also, I am writing the next chapter to "Gender Swap", which I hope should be up by Friday of Saturday coming up. So, until then, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Reporters, Police cars, and Detectives fill the front gardens of Princess Peach's castle. Camera crews of almost every news channel fill up the path leading up to it.

"This just in, "Says one reporter, bringing up a tissue to her face. "The brutal murder of the beloved Princess Peach. She was found in her bedroom, her neck which seemed to be snapped at a 90 degree angle from what detectives Tina Toadly and John Fugini have found. We cannot find any evidence of the killer at this moment, but we will try at the best to our ability. Also, there will be a service to honor her next Monday, from noon to 4:30 pm. More information about the services will be on the 11:00 pm news tonight. Please, try the best you can to attend. Thank you." Once the cameras were off, she runs off the scene, crying.

Not too far from the castle; Mario, Luigi, and Daisy all have a moment to themselves, to honor the deceased blond beauty.

"I mean, who would do such a thing…?" Mario struggles to say in between hiccups.

Daisy tries to dry up her tears, but they just come out harder than before. "I-I don't know….Maybe a hater? A person who might have had envied her."

Luigi nods, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. "True, true. Or, maybe have killed her just for the throne."

Mario and Daisy both shake their heads, agreeing on Luigi's statement. "That might be the case." Daisy pats Luigi's back, making the man blush a dark shade of magenta. "Nice observation, my good man."

Luigi awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "T-thanks…."

A detective walks toward them. "Don't worry; we will be questioning the whole kingdom, looking for witnesses. Now, if I may ask, ask you three a few questions?"

The three friends nod nervously. "Yeah, sure."

"By the way, my name is John Fugini, if you haven't heard." He shakes all three hands. "Now, when was the last time you all heard from the princess."

Daisy starts the talking. "Well, the four of us went out to dinner a few nights ago for her birthday. After that, we went to the bar and had a few drinks there, danced a little bit. Then, we all went home. And the last time I heard from her was two nights ago, via phone call."

John writes notes of what she was saying, then faces Luigi. "Luigi? When was the last time you heard from her?"

Luigi adjusts the buttons on his overalls. "Well, me and Mario heard from her last two nights ago as well. And over the phone, her voice was really, hoarse…like she was sick or something of that nature. And, her breathing was very shallow, then sounding like she was struggling _to_ breathe. After that, she just…hung up."

"And approximately how long was the call?"

"Um…It was…5-10 minutes long? I forgot, but it was longer than 5 minutes."

John nods and closes his notebook. "Thanks you all for the information. We should be back with you three in about three days, to discuss the plan. Oh, and Luigi, do you have the recording of the phone call?"

"Actually…yes sir, I do. Do you want me to bring it when we discuss the plan? I can put it on a tape and make a few copies?"

"Yes, that would be very helpful to get the investigation going. Thank you."

"So wait, what kind of plan? Can we have a brief intro in what you are talking about?" Daisy asks, crossing her arms.

"We are planning to have a paranormal team come out and check out the castle. We are thinking her spirit might still be in there. But for the time being, NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, will be allowed behind that yellow tape. The killer might still be in there. It's a matter of life or death when go in there."

Mario looks at him with a weird look on his face. "So, when are you all talking about doing this paranormal investigation thing?"

"We are planning on doing this about 2 weeks from now. We are gathering investigators from all around the world to come and help. And here," John hands the three business cards. "Call that number if you experience anything paranormal of thing of that nature, please call this number. And, I suggest you three stay together at all times until 2 weeks is up. It's for your own good." John walks off back toward one of the news stations trucks.

The three friends all look at each other, and shrug shoulders.

* * *

"So, what movie do you two want to watch?" Daisy asks as she points over to a huge rack full of movies.

Mario smirks as he pulls out a DVD case with a creepy looking eye on the front of it. "How about…._**THE GRUDGE!**_"

Luigi squeaks and hides behind the snack counter. "Noooo! That movie is like 100 percent pure creepiness!"

Daisy rolls her eyes. "You've only seen it like…3 times. Get a grip. This is what you do every time we watch a scary movie. So quit being a pussy and get over it."

Luigi nods as he plops next to Daisy on the couch, holding onto her dress ever so tightly.

"You know what's really weird?" Mario starts, turning to face Luigi and Daisy.

"What?" Daisy and Luigi say at the same time.

"The Grudge died the same way Princess Peach did…getting her neck cracked at a 90 degree angle. That's just…awkward."

* * *

Here is the start! Please leave feedback! It is a great way to inspire me to keep on writing! :D


End file.
